Story ideas
by queen of hell wolves
Summary: just a few idea's that wouldn't leave me alone till I got them down, leave a review if you like the story and I'll see about putting the rest I have written up
1. Chapter 1

this is not a chapter just an intro to let you know there will only be first chapters posted

these are stories that have been on my mind for a while and needed to get them down in hopes to work some more on sea's captain and Court of sea's

let me know if you like the chapter and what one and I'll see about adding it as a story with the other chapters already written up


	2. Golden Queen of magic

**disclamer; owning nothing at all**

 **a/n- this one is a harry potter/Magi cross over with a fem/harry it takes place in the magi world**

Chapter 1

I woke with the sun crawling out of my tent on to the still cool sand starching looking around the little oasis I found late last night, I sigh shaking off the dreams of before, I reached inwards towards my core only to winch at the shock as the seal flared to life. I let out one more sigh looking around at all the rukh flying around but never touching me, I was once loved by them before the seal came to life, now they burn if they touch me so keep their distance.

I braided my waist length two toned hair after changing into a pair of light cotton bottoms, knee high boots and a long sleeve top, over this I throw on my long coat/robe pulling up the hood. I took a good ten minutes to pack my camp into my bag, one thing I have gotten good at over the years in runes, the one thing the seal does not block, placing the bag over my shoulder making sure my knifes are in place before setting off.

I saw the town a head of me, let hope the brats are here, I swear I am grounding them "'we wont go far Onee-chan, I'll keep Cynthia safe' he said, I'll kill the brat Magi or not" I hissed under my breath. I shook my head some days I wish I left the magi in one of the towns but no bless my bleeding heart for lost Cubs, two brats and only one of them is mine by blood, I shouldn't have let them go off on their own even with the carpet and Ugo that blasted sand storm, I've been looking for them for over a week.

I felt my brow twitch watching the dungeon gate, they are so grounded and will never have sweets again, I took a breath so not to shout A teen, a pre-teen and a five year old. yes brow is twitching that brat just had to turn back to wave before falling into the gate. why did you have to take so must after the pair of us, I know I am reckless but I have gotten better letting my inner snake out and by the Djinn she gets it from _him_ too. I let out a sigh resting my hands on my largest knives "in to the gate we go Isis, Bastet" I said to my Djinn hearing them laugh in the back of my mind at the trouble my cub has gotten herself into this time.

I spied the blonde teen from where I watched from the gate, reminds me of a lion cub with that hair, I've seen the noble and his slaves an older male and a young girl. I am killing the Magi if he has lost my cub in this place, I know she is safe as the band is still warm on my left wrist, I looked the young boy over seeing the rips in his clothes and a few scratches, I watched as he looked the door over as I tilted my head listening _'go to the throne'_ Isis whispered in my mind "I should go back for the other two" the little lion said going back the way he came.

I sat near Amon's vessel hearing him whisper and feeling his power in the air, the Rukh sang, I watched the two boys look around the treasure looking at all the stone, should I or shouldn't I.

I narrowed my eyes as the large slave fell into the room covered in wounds, I held off flinching as Aladdin was kicked across the room by the Fanails girl before holding in a snarl seeing my cub being held by the back of her robe, hood down. her wide emerald gold eyes looking around the room, a bruise on her left cheek so that is why the band cooled, her violet hair free of its braid. I didn't hold back the snarl this time jumping down clearing the space before the noble brat or the Fanails could act, I grabbed my cub holding her to my shoulder with Isis' blade to the bastards throat "Kaa-san" Cynthia cried grabbing my coat burying her head against my neck "touch my cub and I will kill you slowly" I hissed before jumping away just as the Fanails girl landed, Thia shook against me as I eyed the others from under my hood "I'm scarred kaa-san" she whispered. I bared my teeth at the slaver and the girl pulling her hood up to hide her "who the hell are you" the noble snapped rubbing his neck I snorted tuning away from him "a pissed off mother you four can have you'll little fight for all I care" I growled jumping up out of the way.

I sat with Thia on my lap as we watched the other four fight it out, I raised a brow at the wand the Magi brat had and the skill of swordsman ship the boy Alibaba had, oh a little princeling It seems, the girl Morgiana had power just does not know how to use it. I smiled as Thia laughed at Ugo and Amon getting the latter to look over, I tilted my head at the old looking man Djinn "so a queen is here" he said getting the others to look over "a Queen" the lion cub asked, Aladdin's eyes widened "hi Onee-chan" he chirped. I raised a brow picking up a small stone throwing it hitting his forehead "watching dose not mean take her Dungeon diving" I hissed at the young magi. He whined rubbing his head "She too is a kings candidate" Amon told the young prince, he looked to me with wide eyes as I looked up so that brat is here if what the Rukh are saying is true.

I sat with the brats as Amon sent us out of the dungeon, Alibaba looked over "who are you" he asked "she is Onee-chan" Aladdin told him, I reached over hitting the boy "my name is Namir, I am Thia's mother and Aladdin's babysitter" I replied. I watched Aladdin cross his arms with a pout "not a baby" he mumbled, I leaned over to flick the boy on the forehead "you need a babysitter brat" I said before getting up moving away to curl up with my cub.

I woke at the edge of town I looked around for Thia only to let out a curse "Fuck you fate" I hissed as the Rukh told me she is with Aladdin, I cursed up enough of a storm to make a sailor blush. I looked to the girl Morgiana as she woke "you okay little red lion" I asked, she looked to me "Namir-san" she asked, I sighed getting up helping the younger up. I looked her up and down seeing her wounds are find "It seems this is were I leave, I have a cub and Magi to find" I told her. she tilted her head looking like a puppy, bloody bleeding heart 'I blame _you_ for this, bring the sun back into my life _'_ I hissed in my mind having the two Djinn laughing at me. I let out a sigh "Amon sent us all over, It's going to take forever to find my cub" I whined looking out over the sand, weeks I let out a hash curse making the girl jump "sorry, I don't like being away from my cub, she is my light in this world, come on I need to get a few things from the town before I set off" I told the girl taking her hand.


	3. Second chance in life

**disclaimer; own nothing but plot :)**

 **this one is again a Harry Potter/Magi cross over set in the HP world let me know what you think**

chapter 1

I held back a sigh looking up from the amber liqiud in my glass looking around the room still dreary, not even cleaning can save this place, I spotted my reflexion in the window, the outside dark for now. odd colour eyes looked back at me, the right green from my mother, the left a gold, my hair has fallen out of the tail I threw it up in this morning, the black and purple mixed well, I'd look better if my skin hasn't turned so pale.

I let that sigh looking to the grandfather clock ignoring the chime of the floo telling me someone wants to get hold of me more like demand I talk to them.

Looking back to the window thinking back, It has been 15 years nearly 16 since the fall of Riddle, over fourteen since the changes and the memories good thing too, I let out a small bitter laugh "nothing but a pawn" I spat, a piece on the kind old grandfather of a headmasters board. how could I let myself be used, did I not see I was being let around by the nose. I downed the drink reaching for the bottle, my friendship with my _best_ friends nothing but a lie, paid to keep others from me, keep me in the dark, lead me on my leash. the women I was going to marry just a week after the memories came, the women I believed I _loved_ fake, potion love, a fan girl who wanted to be Mrs Boy-who-lived, Lady Potter all for the money and standing.

I gave a hollowed laugh throwing the glass into the fire making the flames flare before bring the bottle to my lips, I can see the over bottles scattered around the room.

My reflection wore a dark grin as I looked back, my memories returned let me put off the wedding, I ran, had being running for years up until a month a go when they finally got me, oh I did not come quietly you do not run for 14 years and not pick up a few spells. they had found me six months ago, traitorous Goblin sold me out after killing the old manger of my accounts, I took out the five they sent after me the first time left them in fear of me from what I was told by one of the few people I truly call friends. the next lot I turned it into a game, a game to see how much damage I could do to them without killing them, creative with my spells, set traps turned from hunted to hunter once I knew who was being sent.

I finished off the bottle letting it fall to the floor with the ten or so others before reaching for another this one unopened, a two hundred year bottle of elven whisky. Looking to the clock once more ten minutes till midnight, over seven hours until _they_ will turn up to get me ready.

I snorted again leaning back draining nearly half the bottle ignoring the slight burn use to it now since I have spent days like this, locked up in my own home, well it is more a prison really. like it was once for my so called godfather, that hurt, a man I thought of as a father, that loved me for who I was. another who used me, I am not my father, I should be more like James, bastard, I snarled in to the empty room another who faked his death, I still don't know how they pulled that off, along with that weak coward of a werewolf, and don't start on the old bastard the puppet master.

looking around the room again I can see the runes carved into the wall pulse with power, feel them burning on the cuffs they forced on my wrists before throwing me into the house telling me to behave. I lifted a hand looking to the wide band of sliver around my wrist covered in tiny runes making me a prisoner, a caged beast more like as my once best friend called me before I was throwing in here.

I blinked turning my head hearing a pop, I looked to the aged elf giving the old boy a grin, Kreacher gave me a bow and a look of sorrow he has been ordered not to talk to me, not to listen to my orders or to help me in anyway. I eyed the band around his throat that enforces those orders, my oh so loving godfather is his forced master "hey Kreac, still alive see, still a prisoner will be nothing up a trophy come the morn" I said voice a slur. I saw the elf eye my skinny frame having not eaten the food put out for me only the none perishable found in the old pantry, I saw more then heard the sigh, he bowed once more popping away.

Blinking at the clock flashing a slightly insane grin, midnight soon, oh what a lovely way to spent New-year, the eve of my wedding, I cackled till it hurt me marrying someone I think not, I said once I don't need a wife.

I looking to the half empty bottle still in my hand, In a fit of rage threw it at the wall, what a waste that was a good bottle, In a few hours I will be married to my biggest fan girl, will be forced to bound to her as a submissive partner, she will control everything in the marriage, I will be nothing by a slave in all but name a pet.

"Sinbad"

I rolled my head to see the only other person in this dump, her brown hair once bushy down short to her shoulders, lank and lifeless, once bright eyes caramel eyes dull and near broken, I held off snarling they almost broke her, she too will be locked into the same marriage as I am once morning arrives only to my oh so wonderful, wife to be's brother the bottomless pit. I took in her skinny frame, we know better then to eat the food sent to us, my eyes darkened seeing the bands around her wrist like mine, we can not even touch each other "Sinbad" she asked again.

I blinked looking to her eyes with a sigh waving her into the room, Sinbad my name my true name the name of my soul and the one I took when I ran 14 years ago when the memories of my past life came back to me, I dropped my so called birth name, better to be a no body in this word then famous for killing off a dark lord.

I watched the 33 year old sit across from me the closest we can be without the pain from the cuffs, I eyed my lover of the passed three years, it took her nearly ten to find me, over a year at my side before I truly believed her when she said she was on my side, it didn't take long to go from friends to lovers, from angry hate sex to love making. it seems I fell in love with her when we were still in school, around second year I think, both Harry and Sinbad, Harry as still a whipping dog she was his light, once my true self came back I found myself missing the women within a year of running, but believed she would have married the red head twat by then. turns out her love for the pig was a false one too, she got free before the wedding and ran herself, it was only by chance she ran into me, only her knowing the feel of my magic did she know I was her best and only friend.

I watched as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, I felt my heart clench as she started to sing softly rocking from side to side, I wish to hold her to ease the pain we both feel, the pain of losing our child, she was so happy when she told me I would have an heir, two month before they got hold of us. in those two months she told me I was a demon when it came to protecting them, I did not kill our hunters but I sure as hell made them wish it, it was only by luck they tagged me with a spell that took me down, I had turned to her as she screamed to find three others pinning her with spells, I was hit from behind.

we woke up here bands already on us, the oh so loving headmaster told us we can not leave the house nor be to close, it took a few days to work out how close we could get, but that was not the worse of it, I had to watch as they held my love down, watch as the red head fan girl cast the spell that killed our little one saying only she will carry the Potter line.

we jumped as fireworks flashed outside, "happy bloody new year Hermione and goodbye to the rest of our lives" I hissed wishing once more the spells on us stop us from taking our own life.

"now why would you want to do that master" My head snapped around to look to the one now sat on the chair near the fireplace, I eyed the tiny women with hair as black as pitch, eyes as dark of the abyss and skin as white as bone, she wore a pure black robe. in the chair across from her sat and older looking women, taller with a willows build, pale skin, bright sky like eyes and hair like spun gold, she wore a robe of gold.

I saw Mi blink at them as I moved to sit on the edge of the sofa I raised a brow at them knowing no one can get into the house, I looked to the smaller female the one who called me master "Death" I said more then asked having looked more into the tale of the three brothers after the war. Death nodded with a small bow "My master" she said, I looked to the other female who wore a small sad smile "I am Fate, My king Sinbad" she said, I snorted at the use of my past life's name. I eyed Fate with a tilted head, so this is the form the Rukh have taken, "what do you want My ladies" I asked reaching again for a new bottle only for them to vanish, I narrowed my eyes at them "we are here to give you an offer" Fate replied.

I sat back watching them before snorting holding up an arm showing off one of the cuffs "and what offer would that be, these things are tied to _our_ soul and magic, they can find _us_ where ever _we_ go" I said before crossing my arms. making shore to point out the _our_ , _us_ and _we_ as it seems the offer is only for me, I watched a lifeless Mi out the corner of my eye, I know even If I could somehow remove them our magic is locked away, the runes have already burned themselves onto our skin, I can not run anymore. we are nothing more then a pseudo-squibs with a big ass target on our back, I can not run, I can not hind, I sure as hell can not spend the rest of my life fighting against magic when I have none and I will not make Mi do so not like she is now.

Fate sighed as Death hissed at my pseudo-chains, I gave a bitter smile before closing my eyes "we can remove them, rune scars and the lock on your magic" Fate whispered, my eye snapped open, gold pinning the dainty before a hollow laugh escaped as hands fisted on my knees "and what spent the rest of our life running so they don't cage us again" I spat. the older looking dainty flinched as if I hit her, the younger got up moving to sit on the table in front of me, I watched her a bit weary, I have no way to defend myself and she is _death_ , her cold hands took mine, rubbing small circles over my knuckles "you should not have been reborn in this world High king, this was not meant to be your world, Destiny stole your soul when young Harry of this world died in the womb. we wish to take you to the one you should have woke in, place your soul into the body that should have been yours" she told me.

I raised a brow at her "his body" Mi asked Death nodded as Fate moved over to join her taking one of Mi's hands as she sat on the arm of the chair "once we noticed your soul gone we placed a copy of yourself into the body, and have been looking for you since, It was only in the last year we found you. we have been getting things ready before finding out if you wanted to jump worlds" she replied.

the last year, what have I done that drew them here, something that made them look, I felt my eyes widen a little, I had started to use abilities from my last life, that must have been it.

I looked between the two dainties both watching me, I looked to Mi who was looking to me with a tilted head "and what will I have to do in this new world" I asked wanting to know if I am to fight again, Death smiled bring my hand up placing a kiss on the knuckles "nothing my master, you will not be a Potter, you will not have to fight a war or even get involved if you don't want too. it is up to you what you do, by the Rukh you could open a farm, become a writer or even be a teacher" she replied. I blinked then snorted at her use of the Rukh, I could do anything I want, I let out a sigh looking over their heads to the outside world, my heart what's to be outside again to feel the wind, I looked back to Mi tilting my head this time "I will go but Mi comes with me, I will not leave her here" I told them.

better this then a slave to my _wife_ , to be caged for the rest of my life, the dainties gave bright smiled, Death squeezing my hands "we will send her with you, she will have a new name and family, we will also get your things together then send you off" Fate said, I blinked again, they are sending our processions with us.

Death wore a feral smirk as she pulled something from behind her back placing it on my lap, I eyed the long box before opening it, I felt them widen as I sagged against the back of the sofa. with a shaky hand I lifted my arm to run fingers over the seven items in the box, seven seals flared to life as seven voice spoke as one within my mind ' ** _my king_** ', I looked to Death who was watching along with Fate, I felt the grin that stretched my face "thank you" I whispered.

they both laughed before Fate held out her hands to us "are you ready Harry James Potter, are you ready to leave this life and become Sinbad again" she asked, what dose she mean by that, I shrugged reaching out for her hand "of course" I replied. she looked to Mi "what of you Hermione Jane Granger are you ready to leave everything behind just to stay at Sinbad's side" she asked, I nearly cried seeing the fire back in her eyes as she nodded before taking Fates hand the moment her hand touched hers everything went white.

 **A/n- there is a second one like this only a few things changed in the last few lines but will be heading to a different story, this one they will be around the same age as now, the other they will redo their Hogwarts days.**


	4. the Queen's dragon

**Disclaimer. still nothing is mine only the plot**

 **this on is a go at a One Piece/Magi with a Fem/Luffy set in the One Piece world**

chapter 1

I watched the bandits leave before turning to the seven year old at my side, I saw the glare in her eyes, black shoulder length hair framed her heart shaped face, large wide light brown eyes narrowed as they looked to me, a bandage under her left eye from this morning. I held off a flinch just thinking of what _he_ will say about that, the child jumped off the stool "I hate you coward" she said, I gave a small winch at that. I stood lightly grabbing the girls wrist "now Luffa don't say that" I said.

my eyes wasn't the only ones to widen seeing her arm stretch, shit, I looked back to the small chest on the bar seeing it empty, damn it why didn't I leave the thing on the ship. I looked back to the girl the one now cursed by the sea as the others told her she had eaten a devils fruit.

I sighed as the girl left the bar at a run, my first mate stood next to me "he will not be happy" he told me, most of the crew snorted, "so who's telling the dragon" Yasopp asked with a shaky grin. I held in my own seeing all of the crew flinch, a kid a teen has no right to be that strong, that and he is damn right protective of the girl for some reason, the crew has taken to calling him a dragon.

"oh I already know" I did not jump as I looked to the door, he leaned against the door way, the boy only 17, from the bottom, a pair of boots, white bottoms tucked into them, a black half skirt at the back, black wrap around from waist to mid stomach, white long sleeve top with a light purple vest over it, over that a half jacket with a high collar, cuts on parts of the sleeves showing the top under it, the sleeves ending at a point attached to his middle finger covering only the back of his hand. a pair of hoops one in each ear, tanned skin, long dark purple hair down to near his knees, golden eyes narrowed as they looked over the crew making them flinch.

they can't help it, the first time one of them upset Luffa when we first docked months ago, he beat them black and blue, the then 16 almost 17 year old had walked into the bar grabbed one of the newer crew mates. he then dragged him out side by the scuff of his top, we had followed only to see him drop my crew mate at Luffa's feet, he asked if it was 'this one' getting a nod. all it took was five mintes for the boy to knock out a grand line veteran before taking Luffa's hand leading her off calling back next time one of my men upset her he'd do worse. I still don't know how the pair meet or why he is so protective of her, I have asked the older but he has never given me an answer.

the boy is well known in the area as a sailor, he leaves now and then for work helping out the fishermen or sailing to the near by islands as a guide.

I gave the boy a small grin "hello Sinbad" I said, those golds looked to me still narrowed, he grinned and it was all teeth "captain Shanks" he said back, I held off shuddering at the cold under tone but damn it the boy scares me. me one of the people to travel to the end of the new world with my captain, who has seen some scary things in my travels, this boy is not normal at all "name your price" I said. one of the others hurt Luffa three months back when drunk, only by offering the boy something did he stop trying to kill my crew mate, he tilted his head "rumour has it the sword Baal is near were you next plan to travel, I want it" he replied.

my eyes widen at that, most people know of the blade named Baal, some say it was found in an old keep, a sword processed by a demon killing all who try to weald it, but I know the truth, my captain loved the old legends, spent time looking for the places, the dungeons of the Djinn "you want a demon blade" Lucky asked. Sinbad looked to him them back to me "Djinn not demon, I want my Sword back, I have spent this _life_ looking for him, looking for all seven of them, get me, my fathers blade and I will call us even, I will even speak to Luffa tell her why you didn't put that fool in his place Yonko" he replied.

I watched the boy turn to walk away only to stop looking back over his shoulder at me "Grap's will be here with in two days best head out, unless you want to run into him again" he told us. I did shiver at that an other one over protective of the girl, one who climes I am corrupting his pressure granddaughter, filling her head with foolish dreams when she is to be a marine or a marines bride. I saw the purplette smirk before turning his head away leaving for real this time, what dose he mean by his blade, his fathers blade.

I looked down at the sword sat innocently on the table before me in a box, the merchant looked between me and the blade, we just made it off the island before Grap's turned up, "would you like to hold the blade Captain" the merchant asked. I narrowed my eyes seeing the greed in his, he knows who we are, I looked back at my first and second mate then back to the man. I have heard what happens to those who pick up the sword and of the one who _owns_ it at the moment, how he gets pirates to try calming the blade only to then claim the bounty on them once they blade kills them off.

I looked back to the sword in the dark blue sheathe before letting out a sigh, only those who can hold the blade can buy it or so the weasl merchant said, I reached out picking the blade up.

I felt the hairs on my arms stand up as the sword crackled with lightening, I saw some form of seal appear near the handle an eight point star within two circles **_'you are not my master'_** a voice snarled in my mind as the sparks got bigger. what the hell ' _wait, I clam you not for myself, but for someone else, he wanted me to pick the sword up_ ' I shouted within my mind hoping the thing heard me, the sparks died down a bit, felt the thing. this thing that might be a Djinn shift through my memories till it found the one of Sinbad asking for the blade, there was a laugh from the being, a laugh of joy ' ** _very well captain of the read-haired pirates take me to my king, back to my reborn master_** ' the voice commanded as the sparks died out. I let out a breath looking to the merchant "how much" I asked, he looked to me widened eyed before they rolled back into his head. I looked to the other two with a shrug tying the blade next to mine "looks like we get it for free" I said with a grin getting a snort from ben and a chuckle from Yasopp.

I sat on the deck of my ship as we sailed back to Dawn Island, I placed the Sword Baal across my lap, placed a hand on it ' ** _what do you want_** ' the voice asked, I held in a sigh "who is Sinbad" I asked quietly. there was a chuckle from the being ' ** _you are a friend_** ' he asked. I gave a small frown thinking of the purplette of all the times he has stood as Luffa's shadowy protector, the few times he has join us in the bar without the girl, I think he is a friend ' ** _he is Sinbad of the seven seas, high king of Sindria, the first to capture a dungeon back in his last life. he is the first class singularity_** ' the Djinn told me. I sat frozen hearing that, I know the legend of the Sindria king a myth one my captain loved telling that story to the crew of how a boy grew from a sailors son to a king, the Djinn laughed as I thought back to the first time my captain told that story **_'would you like to hear the true story'_** Baal asked. I grinned at that "please" I replied leaning back against the wall to listen to the tale of Sinbad.

I looked to Luffa as she sat on the floor of my cabin, she refused to look at me, her eyes full of tears. I looked to the door hearing running feet, I held off a finch as the door was slammed open, I watched as Sinbad dropped to his knees next to the youngest lightly touching her cheek "why you crying hime-chan" he asked. the girl threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his middle "my fault" she whispered into his shoulder, he snorted pushing her way from his shoulder making her look him in the eye "Baka, you are Shanks nakama, his pressure nakama, if between lose you or an arm, even I'd pick the arm" he told her. she looked to me so I nodded, she gave me a watery smile "there now, why don't you go with Lucky and get your self something to eat well I talk to Shanks" he said getting to his feet picking the girl up. she nodded so he passed her to Lucky as he moved over to them, Luffa gave the four of us a wave as she left, Yasopp and ben looked between us.

Sinbad looked to me once the door closed, I saw his eyes run around the room "where is he" he asked, I stood ignoring the pain in my shoulder the doc having bandaged it earlier, he looked to me. I moved over to the desk pulling out the long box placing it on top of the desk, his gold eyes locked onto it, I moved to block his view of it getting him to narrow his eyes "what is Luffa to you, is she one of your pawns High king" I asked.

he flinched as if stuck the other two looked from me to him "Baal told you of my past life then" he asked back, I gave the teen in body a nod, he sighed leaning against the wall behind him. his eyes moved to the port window "I ended up on the island four years ago, the ship I was on was attacked by bandits on orders of another, I stole a boat got the hell out of there but I was injured, for two weeks I sailed before the boat crashed into some rocks. I got hold of the largest piece left, It must have been three days before I beached myself on this island, Luffa was the one who found me, the one who got the doctor."

"I woke up days later body still fighting off the infection but my wounds were sealed, the doc had placed me in his own home to take care of me, Luffa would visit me every day or so Doc Solda told me. Solda calls me a dragon too-" he grinned at us "-I had no memory of before I woke in that bed, might have been because of the cracked skull. everyday Luffa would come and sit at my bed side telling me of the village of the people who live here, I asked the doc why she does that, he told me she only arrived on the island a few months before me."

he snorted "no matter how much I growled or snarled at the girl she would not leave me be always coming back, the one time I was asleep, Carrie Solda wife told me she would sometimes wait for me to wake up. who should visit the island that day but Garp, he came barging into the room shouting for his beautiful granddaughter, blasted fool woke me up so I threw a metal water jug at him, hit him between the eyes.-" I could not stop the laugh at that image nor could the other two, Sinbad grinned "- the old bastard grabbed me by the top pulling me out of the bed with a growl and raised a fist. Luffa jumped onto his back and told him not to hurt her best friend, of course I snorted at that, Garp fell to the puppy dog eyes dropping me back onto the bed."

"he spent the next four days following her, he sat in the corner of the room as Luffa would visit, at that point I just let her talk and answer with one work answers, Garp hated me back then always glaring at me."

"two months after arriving I was allowed to leave my bed, so I took to wandering the village doing odd jobs for the people to get some money as I was not always going to live with Solda and his wife. Luffa would follow behind me like a puppy, she was always smiling chatting away to me, but I saw the faces on the other kids, none of them like her all thought her odd."

"one day she wasn't following me but I shrugged it off as I was heading to the docks to help out but run across three young teenage boys talking, they said how they tricked Luffa into going to find a magic fruit that grew on the west side of the island-" here he sighed closing his eyes.

"I ran off looking for her, It took an hour to find her, she was up in a tree that hung over a canyon, I saw it happen before it did, the branch snapped from under her, I reacted before I could think. I jumped after her as she fell. grabbed onto her before we fell three feet, I couldn't grab onto the side of the canyon wall with the tree and the over side was a ten feet across, so I turned placing my back to the ground tucking her against my front holding her so the impact would be less for her, I hit the ground blacking out from the pain"

"I woke to Luffa at my side crying, from what I could see of the sky I had been out for a day at most, we had survived a twenty foot drop with Luffa unhurt but a few cuts, me I had every rib fractured, a right shattered shoulder, left leg broke in three places, crake to the back of my skull. I think I called upon my magio when we fell, I wrapped most around Luffa and the rest around me, that is the only way we got out of there with those injuries. Luffa told me to eat the fruit she found, make me better, I couldn't help but laugh at that, told her there is not fruit to heal people in the blues"

"turns out I was wrong the fruit was a peach called angels blood, the juice works as a painkiller and speeds up healing a little, the pip if crushed works as a sealer a glue and too speeds up healing of open wounds. the girl had grabbed ten of these before the branch snapped, we spent most of the morning crushing up the pips after I had eaten two of the peaches, I used most to close the cuts on her, leaving a lot of mine open."

"I placed her on my back forcing myself to walk as she held on to me and the basket with the remaining fruit, told her every time she asked If I was okay that I was fine. took us a day to get back to the village, I was ready to pass out from the pain and blood loss, turns out Garp had arrived the day before. that was fun the old bastard saw us first, I think everyone in the village gasped at the site of us, I was told later we didn't make a pretty site what with the blood covering my back sides and face. Garp moved to take Luffa from me but I snarled at him making him back off, I spied the three teens as I moved over to the Doc's house. took savage pleaser in back handing them killed my shoulder though but worth it, call back to Garp that those three almost killed his baby granddaughter before moving off"

"I collapsed onto what was my bed pulling Luffa off my back tucking her into my side and told her to got to sleep before I did so myself. I woke up three weeks later, Doc had put me into a coma to heal me, by all rights I should have been dead, turns out the second hit to the head gave me back my memories. I have been Luffa's protector since, she is the only friend I have in this world at the moment, and I will see to it she'll never lose her light or fall into depression, she is too good to allow that. she will change this world and I will see to it she has all the help she needs, will help her If she asks me too" he told us opening his eyes again.

he looked to me "she is dear to me, never claim she is a pawn to me" he snarled sounding very much like the name given to him, three of us jumped at the sound of splitting wood. there was a flash of light, I blinked the spots out of my eyes only for them to widen seeing the being in the room with us. blue skin and scaled like, a white toga with a dark blue belt, a necklace, wild dark blue hair long at the side of his face but spiky on two with two piece that look like horns, two horns pointing up from his forehead with what looks like a jewel between them, a goatee and red eyes. the being bowed to Sinbad ' **my king** ' he said, Sinbad grinned at the being "Baal" he said with his own bow, the thing Baal grinned back "will you lead me your power once more Djinn of wrath and hero's" Sinbad asked. the Djinn gave another bow before fading away " **of course my lord** " was heard as he vanished from sight, Sinbad looked to me pushing off the wall moving over, I moved out of the way letting him pick up the sword "one down, six more to go" he said tying it to his waist.

he looked to me tilting his head before reaching out placing a hand on what is left of my arm, I held in a hiss feeling energy rush through the still tender skin, I let out a gasp stepping back from the younger looking male. he had a half grin on his face "I am no healer nor am I a mage but I can use Magio to speed up the healing a little, now I have a brat to find" he said before leaving the room. well I got my reason why he is protective of her, and maybe just why she looks for him whenever she walks into the bar first, she always goes to him first, I looked to the door just what will you do in this life.


	5. PokeHP

**disclaimer. owning nothing**

 **this on is a Pokémon/Hp fic that takes placing in the Poke world this one too needs a name**

chapter 1

I pulled my bike to a stop near to the three floored manor farm house, I looked around the frozen lands I bought four years ago, well more like a small island, it can house all the major city's from each region here twice over and still have room. the island once an old dried out dead volcano base, the place is like a bowl.

I looked over the farm part of the island from the central hill my home sits, I need to go look at the green houses within the next few days, the fields bar till the spring, two large barns that house the Pokémon that help look after the food grown, the one in charge the matron of that area is a large female Lilligant I found during my first year here. working with her is a team made up of two other Lilligant both male, 10 petilili, 5 Tangrowth, 15 tangela, 6 serperior, 20 Vileplume, 5 Maganium , 5 Sceptile and 5 Tropius all housed in the two barns.

large glass houses a stones throw away two large glass bug houses, one a hive that gives honey year round the other a habitat for thouse who help out over the farm with pollinating. you can find every single bug type in the largest one from that one I get bright power and silk.

the other side of the farm you have the ranch, with several barns and corrals that house the herd Pokémon; one houses 20 tauros, 20 Bouffalant I use for fur. the second houses the 50 strong herd of Miltank for milk, third a herd of 30 stantler for their atlers , fouth 20 Deerling and 10 Sawsbuck same as Stantler herd, 5th houses 20 Mareep, 30 Flaaffy and 10 Ampharos for wool. the last few house my racers; sixth houses 20 ponyta and 15 Rapidash, seveth houses 15 Blitzle and 10 Zebstrika, eight holds 10 gogoat and 16 Skiddo, the last has 10 mudbray and another 10 mudsdale.

to the west of the house are the six nursery large barns where eggs are looked after by a team of nearly 40 chansey and 10 Blissey in two of the barns, the other four are split, two for new hatchlings, the over two are for those who are ready to go to a new home. it's not just eggs I breed but those that are found abandoned on the surrounded islands and the young.

near by are the breeding stables where I take request from all over the world, I have a team of 20 Gardevoir helping out in there.

I can just see the towers that run along the base of the bowl that house all the bird Pokémon that I call my own, not my personal Pokémon my battlers but helpers they watch the skies for me, a tower sat near the house for messager birds.

the other Pokémon I call my helpers are 15 Tyranitar, 15 Rhyperior who gaurd the four tunnles that lead onto the island, 30 Alakazam who keep the barriar over the bowl. 4 packs of 16 houndour and 6 Houndoom each, 5 packs of 10 Poochyena and 10 Mightyene, 4 packs of 20 Luxray, 3 packs of 10 Rockruff and 10 each of form Lycanroc and the largest pack of 20 Riolu and 30 Lucario, that packs gaurd the grounds. the ones to watch the underground which doubles as housing for those who don't have a barn to live in, the under ground is a large chamber with tunnles leading to the surface all over hidding from normal eyes. the under ground is protroled but a clan of 40 Excadrill.

most on the gaurdain islands as the chain of 40 island are call can't get onto blackmoor as this place is called with out my knowing, of the 40 Islands well 39 as I own one, only five are inhabitied by humans the others Pokémon.

I parked my bike before noticing a weak arua on the door step, I held in a sigh more people dumping unwanted Pokémon on me as I re-home them once at full health. I moved slowly towards the basket so not to scare the young one only to freeze seeing not a baby Pokémon but a baby girl not even two yet, her skin and lips going blue from the cold.

I scooped up the basket, shoving the keys into the door, I can feel the chill coming off the hatchling, I held in a snarl closing the door behind me and grabbed a poke ball off my belt. I didn't wait for Gwen my Gardevoir to fully release *-get some hot towels and see if we have an unused bottle the child is frozen-* I sent to her moving to the living room.

I looked around not seeing my starter, must be with the rest of them under ground, I placed the basket down relesing a second Pokémon, Gothitelle stood at my side as I picked the babe up. I held the child to my chest mindful of my arm, I looked to Gothitelle, she looked up at me from the child *-she is weak, so full of pain-* she told me teleapathically. I bared my teeth looking out the window *-what else-* I asked, I heard her sigh *-she was abandoned by her birth parents and again by an aunt-* she told me.

I looked as Gwen walked in with the items I requested, I took the towels wrapping them around the child before sitting on the sofa near the fire place. I watched as Gothitelle, Elle lit it as I took the bottle after removing my glasses.

I looked down at the child taking in her red hair streeked with a little black, I watched as he eye lids moved before she opened them to show off a pair of emerald greens. she looked up at me before starting to cry, I looked to the two Pokémon *-you eyes, she's from avalon, the resent Dark lord had red ruby eyes from what I can see in her memories, although yours are a blood red she can't tell the difference-* Gwen told me. the Dark lord from what I know of the civil war with the magis never left anyone alive man women or child so how can this child know him. He was vanquished on all hollows-eve not two months ago with new year being in a week, I looked to the basket seeing a letter. sort the child out first then read it, I started to purr holding the child close to my heart.

I took some time before she stopped crying, looking up at me, I can see her eyes run over my face taking in my red eyes and scars. I held the bottle up so she could see it, I can tell she's a bright lass, she knows what's going on, I moved to teat to her lips. I would give her more solid food if I knew when the last time she ate, I can just tell from how she's drinking it's been a few days, she acts like I'm going to take it away.

I waited till the child was a sleep before making a barrier of pillows on the sofa and placing her down. I picked up the letter seeing a portfolio under it, now lets see who can leave a child in the dead of winter with someone they have never met. I flip the letter over seeing no markers to tell what regeion it came from, I opened it pulling out a page from a note book;

 _you take in the unwanted so you can keep the little freak_

 _her parents didn't want her and never do I, I will not have my sisters_

 _freak of a child in my home near my son. she's your problem now all her information is in the portfolio_

I narrowed my eyes, so the child is a magic gifted, so the aunt; as from the writing its female, is one of those who do no process the gift a squib I believe they call them over there form magic families, or she has a sister who only has the gift. I looked to the child before pulling the rest of the information towards me.

I sat forward resting my elbows on my knees looking sideways at the girl, at Harriet Lily potter, I let out a sigh "well little cousin what will we do with you" I asked the air in my damaged voice. I held a winch at the pain in my throat, by the ancients Lily why give up your child.

I touched the band around my throat '-AL-' I called using the Tec that give me a voice with out using my own, '-yes master Red-' the. A.I. asked I created in a fit of boredom within months of buying the island, I looked to the babe "-I want you to get me everything on lily potter nee evens her husband James potter, Petunia Durslys nee evens and her husband Vernon, I want the latest news from Avalon if you can, I really need to get a contact in that region and I want to know if you picked up who dropped the child off as they had to have been added to the wards and the barrier-" I asked. I'll give it a few days before calling in Sue to look over the child.


	6. PokeMagi

**Disclaimer, still owning nothing but the plot**

 **this one is a Pokémon / Magi cross over set in the Pokémon world with a Fem/Ash**

 **need to think of a name for this one, any ideas?**

Chapter 1

I held off narrowing my eyes at noble before me, I sat back in my chair linking my fingers watching him, my second stood at my shoulder still as stone, I saw the bead of sweat running down the side of his face, "you have to" he damn well sneered. I felt the one as my shoulder give a small twitch no doubt a blade has slid into his hand "you forget _lord_ rosewaters who your talking to" I said voice level. the lord flinched before lowering his head "forgive me King Sinbad" he said, Ja'far clicked his tongue, hum pitiful, I looked down at the open folder seeing a head shot of a women of 18-19, tan skin, big amber eyes, long black hair and lightening shape birthmarks on each cheek.

I held in a sigh not even reading over the information, the court of Nobles, the bastards are forcing all unmarried noble men to take a partner, we were given dossiers of those who are unmatched and told we have to be pick and wed by the summer solstice or they would choice for us. another bid to get one of theirs into my court, a gold digger who they think they can use to control me, and though me the southern world, the dark south.

I looked back to the older man holding in a sneer, doesn't help I have to pay a brides price, and it so happens _lord_ rosewaters is low on money, the whole reason he put his bastard daughter up to sell. one I know nearly any of the unmatched Males would want, not only is she beautiful but a talented trainer someone they can use, I bit back a sigh the things I do for a debt owed, wonder If she remembers.

-Ashly's p.o.v-

I sat in an office waiting as my _father_ spoke to my husband to be, I bit my lip running my hand down Pikachu's back as he sat on my lap, he looked up at me { _Pikapi, are you alright_ }. I looked down at him shaking my head "I don't know buddy" I whispered, I could see the women in the room with me look over, she told me her name was Pisti and she is one of nine Generals here. my best friend rubbed his head against my hand { _say the word and we will get you out of here_ } he said, I bit my lip nearly drawing blood as I hugged my starter to me holding in my tears "He'll hurt her, he said he'd kill her If I didn't do this" I said into his fur getting a coo.

I nearly jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked up into the pink eyes of Pisti, I saw sorrow in them before she gave me a small smile "If you'll follow me Lady Ashly, My King has finished talking to your father" she said. I gave the older but shorter women a nod getting up, Pikachu climbed up to my shoulder, my guide grinned looking to him "you are close" she asked, I blinked before nodding lifting a hand to run it over my starters head "he is my starter and best friend" I replied. she giggled heading to the door "this way please" she said, I took a breath as Pika nuzzled my cheek { _I am here Pikapi_ } he told me as I moved to follow the older women.

she knocked on a door at the end of the hall getting a 'enter', she looked back with a smile "Are you ready" she asked, I wanted to shake my head no and run away, I closed my eyes for a seconded before giving a nod.

I followed her into the room seeing three men, my father had stood as I walked in, he stood about 5'9'', narrow build, pale skin, black hair to his shoulders, dark brown near black eyes, those eyes flashed with rage as they looked to Pikachu, I saw his jaw clench. next was a man a few years older then me, standing about 5'7", pale skin, short silver hair and black eyes, he stood at the seated man's shoulder eyes narrowed at my fathers back. Pisti had moved into the room and was whispering something into who I believe is my husband-to-be, not that I paid much attention to the noble world. he is tall by the looks of it, attractive with tan skin and muscular build, gold eyes, very long purple hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a lot of Jewelry, bangles, rings, a pair of necklaces and hoops in his ears.

those gold eyes looked to father narrowing before sliding to me, he stood slowly showing his height to be 6' foot next to my 5'1", he moved around his desk, I felt Pikachu tense, those eyes looked to my starter "Lady Ashly" he said with a bow stopping a little in front of me. I gave his a curtsy "King Sinbad" I said keeping my eyes on the floor "well" my father demanded, I head the hiss from the other man, the growl the king gave off, I looked up as him seeing him looking to my father "Solstice is in four days, the wedding will be in three, don't worry _lord_ rosewaters you'll be on the ship home in five days at most. the court and their medic will be here in two days" he told him voice never changing pitch, I held in a flinch at the medic part, I was checked before being dragged to fathers manor two months ago, It is nearly two weeks by boat to get here. I was checked to see if I was still a virgin as they get a better brides price, I also read the contract, father nodded to the king "Ja'far will you show our guest to his room please" the king asked. the other man nodded giving his lord a bow "this way please" he said as his king moved back to his desk, I watched as father passed "mess this up for me girl and I'll be paying your mother a visit" he hissed in my ear, I flinched from him as the king narrowed his eyes at his back.

I lowered my eyes after he left "sit please" the king said, I gave a nod sitting in the chair my father just left, Pikachu rubbed his head against my cheek { _just say the word}_ he told me, I held back tears "can't" I whispered to him. I looked up at the clearing of the kings throat "have you read the contract" he asked, I nodded getting him to sigh getting back to his feet "follow me then" he said as Pisti fall into step with him.

I followed him as he left one part of the palace to another, we stopped on the top level, he looked back at me before opening a set of double doors walking in, I followed only to stop seeing a large bed chambers. I looked around wide eyed at the room, you can fit my home in here, the colours were reds, rugs on the stone floors, curtains, the hangings over the large queen sized bad, cover and pillows. no windows just shutters, a large balcony, a doors to the side open showing a walk in dressing room and the other a large bathroom with a massive bath, a sitting area around a fireplace, a desk and chair on one of the walls with empty book cases.

I looked to the king as he still stood by the door, he looked around the room "this is your room, it is the queens suite, it is yours from now until the wedding, and it will be yours the days after" he told me. I looked away feeling myself blush, the marriage must be completed, old barbaric ways, meaning I must lie with my new husband on our wedding night let him take me. I almost missed the sigh given by the older man "A pair of guards will be at your doors if you need anything, Pisti or Yamraika will be by later to take you out into the corral so you can let your Pokémon out" he told me, I looked back over my shoulder seeing him walking out of the room. Pisti gave me a smile "I'll come and get you for lunch, that gives you around four hours, why don't you take a nap My Lady It looks like you need it" she said, I gave her a tiny smile and a nod, I watched her go before moving to the bed were I sat down.

I looked to the closed doors listening, hearing no one that is when I let my tears fall, I placed my head in my hands to silent my sobs, I cried for my mother I have not seen for two months and wont see for another year if that as the contract says I can not leave my husbands side, we can not be away from each other, so if he was to leave the island I must go with him, or I can not go anywhere with out his permission. I grabbed a pillow to scream into falling back onto the bed, I has just finished my stay in the Alolan region, I was heading home when that bastard grabbed me. I felt Pika curl up at my side, at lest the professor sent me all my Pokémon when I asked him too, I told him to give mother my love as that bastard has been monitoring my calls. I let the pillow go moving to curl around my starter hugging him to me getting a lick to my chin, I am to marry in three days to a man ten years older then me, it could be worse, it could have been to one of _his_ friends the fat lords who would want a plaything. I sighed closing my eyes, what am I going to do, for all of my travels, adventures and all I have see I don't know what to do.

-Sinbas's p.o.v-

I looked up as Ja'far moved into the office, I raised a brow seeing his frown "Ja'far" I asked getting him to give a start, he looked to me letting out a sigh "she is unhappy, she only answered questions when asked them by the others" he replied. I sighed sitting back "she has just been all but sold by her father, give her a few days" I told him getting a nod before his eyes locked onto the books on my desk "what are you planning" he asked moving to sit before the deck. I smirked seeing his eyes narrowed trying to work out which books I have out, I tapped a dark red one "Kanto nobles"- a dark blue one "kanto spies" a light green "people who owe me" I told him.

he looked to my face raising a brow "it seems Lord Rosewaters owes a lot of people money, for being a major Noble house he is nearly penniless, the bride price I had to pay will let him pay off a 5th of the debts he has" I told him, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, I gave a snort "but the price you were forced to paid could buy him at least three large top end cruise liners" he said before shaking his head. he looked back to the books "why so high" he asked, I hummed resting my head on my hand "she is the daughter of ancient houses, he went behind their back, using old laws, Ashly is his first born even though she is a bastard child, her mother is a seconded born, he has more rights to her then her mothers family even though their houses are older" I replied. he let out a sigh rubbing his forehead "what houses, is there going to be trouble" he asked, I gave a shrug "I don't know yet, as for the houses they are Ketchum and Rocketo" I replied.

he looked out the window behind me "what are you going to do" he asked, I gave a feral smirk "as we speak I am buying out his debts, he will have to pay me back it all with high interest, that or hand everything over to me" I replied. his had snapped back to me, it is not like we cannot afforded it Sindria makes a lot of money each month, my investments, business and trade has the palace coffins full "by everything" he asked. I let the smirk grow "everything, his poke ball factories, rose-wind airlines and aircraft factories, his labs and his casinos" I replied, my best friend shook his head "all of which are going down hill and near closed, even we know that here in the south" he told me, I shrugged waving a hand "because he kept spending money he didn't have, were as we have the means to bring them back up, plus with owning the airlines we can finally open an airport with out the north nobles bitching, which means faster trade more tourists, with the factory we can build our own Aircrafts. It means Sindria will get more money in, then we wont have to budget the projects so much" I told him, I watched as he held his chin closing his eyes.

I let him think getting up to move out onto the large balcony looking out over White hope City, I snorted at the name given to it 16 years ago, I rested on the rails watching my people. the island is half the size of Kanto, I remember finding it when I was eight, wild untamed land ruled by monster Pokémon, took a year to tame it get them to see myself as alpha. I looked down over the city that is the same and not from my first life, same design but more modern in some ways, twice as large too, the only real city here, the other settlements are towns and villages.

I looked up as a shadow flew over the palace from the back, I held in a grin as he flew down landing next to me, I eyed the beast nearly four times as large as a normal Salamence "hello Baal" I said reaching up to scratch his chin as he lowered his head, the all blue beast let out a purr '{ _she smells of grassland and life}_ ' he told me. I raised a brow as gold eyes of my Djinn looked down at me "you have met my to be Queen then" I asked, he nodded letting out a coo '{ _she is full of sadness and sorrow my king}_ ' he replied, I sighed digging my fingers into his scales getting a louder purr "we'll have to give her time, my friend" I told my starter.

Ja'far moved out to join me, he patted Baal's leg getting a growl in greeting "how soon do you think he'll hand everything over" he asked, I turned leaning on the rails facing him "I'll buy everything out before he leaves, I'll give it a month two at most before he caves" I replied. he shook his head looking down into the city as I looked into the room at my desk letting out a sigh at the paper work still to finish "I'm going flying, I'll be back in two hours" I told my seconded pushing off the rails moving over to Baal jumping up onto his back.

I lifted my head from Baal's back hearing a roar, the Alpha dragon gave one back as Ebony flew above us with a smaller Charizard just behind him "Who's your friend Eb" I asked knowing the 14' foot beast can hear me, the pure black dragon looked down his blue eyes lit with joy {'your lady friends, I am taking him to test his strength'} he replied. I snorted my Charizard hasn't had a descent fight with one of his kin in years since he proved himself as Alpha over on Zar island, home to all wild Charizard's in the south. I looked to the younger fire starter seeing blue eyes watching me, I moved a hand from behind my head to wave at him, the 7' foot youngling snorted turning his head away. I laughed getting him to look back tilting his head "your not the first to ignore me or dislike me for what ever reason" I told him, he growled showing off his fangs {'my trainer is trapped here because of you, forced to become your mate'} he snarled. Baal turned his head snarling back at the younger smaller dragon without losing high {'your trainer is not the only one trapped, my king was forced, pick a mate or have one forced upon him and lose everything he has worked for, his territories, his nest mates, they would have out his fire and clipped his wings grounding him'} he growled, the younger flinched looking away. I sat up looking to the young dragon "I will not hurt your trainer, young one, nor will I use her or cage her" I told him, he looked back to me {' _she misses her life-giver and those she calls nest mates_ '} he told me, I frowned before sighing "I will see what I can do, I will have to look over the contract again, I know she can not see or contact anyone from her family yet, but I will see what loopholes I can bend, just don't say anything as I don't know when" I said getting a nod.

I watched the pair fly off to one of the deserted islands my generals and myself use to train our stronger Pokémon, Baal looked back over his shoulder {'ready to head home my king'} he asked, I gave a nod lying back down.

Baal landed in front of the palace I jumped off turning to the beast who once more lowered his head, I placed my hands on ever side of his jaw leaning forward to rest my head against his letting out a sigh {' _you are over working yourself my king_ '} he told me. I snorted closing my eyes feeling the power the grate beast held within him "there is no rest for the wicked my friend, not with enemies trying to closing in on all sides" I said, he let out a soothing growl {' _we have faced all odd once before, my lord, we will do so again, you will lead us out of them_ '} he said, I let out a bitter laugh digging nails into hard scales "we shall see, but you are right, there is no storm I can not sail out of, ride the waves into the sun" I whispered.

I heard foot steps behind me "Sin" Yamraika asked, I opened my eyes lifting my head to look over my shoulder, she stood with Pisti and Lady Ashly, Baal gave them a coo getting smiles from my generals "yes Yam" I asked back. she moved over placing her hand on my shoulder, I felt her magic run over me, I saw the frown as she moved her eyes to mine, I gave a shrug at the question "not for the last few nights, and before that It has been months" I replied. she let out a sigh, I gave a small smile at the concern in her eyes "work has been piling up that's all" I told her. she let her hand fall from my shoulder stepping back with the others, I turned to the leaning on Baal, the dragon's head just above mine "what have you ladies been up too" I asked, Pisti grinned bouncing on her toes "we have been out in the corral, Lady Ashly has been showing us her Pokémon" she replied.

-Ashly's p.o.v-

I looked to the king leaning on the scarred dragon towering above him, he looked to me, both sets of gold eyes watching me, I held back from looking away "your Charizard is a proud and loyal Pokémon" he said. I blinked at him tilting my head, the Salamence made a noise like he was laughing before growling down at his trainer, the king gave a smile reaching up rubbing under the beast jaw "Eb and your Charizard flew by us, he seems to think a lot about you, growled at me too" he told me. I felt my eyes widen, what have you done now Charizard, the king chuckled "not many Pokémon on the island would dare growl at me, a very fine protector you have there My lady" he told me patting the dragons head moving away from him. the monster dragon took off getting the king to sigh "back to work it seems" he said looking to the sky, he looked to us "excuse me" he said before turning to head into the palace "don't work all night Sin and you better be there at dinner" Yamraika called after him, he waved back at us.

I looked to the older women seeing their frowns "is something wrong" I asked, they shook their heads "no My Lady, it is just Sin he tends to over work himself sometimes" Yamraika replied. I blinked looking to the vanishing figure of the king "the Noble court has dumped a lot of work on him this last month, as well as the normal paperwork is a bit to much, that is the reason you wont see him much over the next few days" Pisti told me. what are the court up to giving work to a king, Grandpapa doesn't have that much work from them.


	7. A King's rebirth

**Disclaimer - still nothing is mine :( wish it was**

 **this one is a Magi/Hp set in the Hp world**

chapter 1

I blinked seeing the Dementors still stood over me, I hissed feeling memories force their way into my mind, I blinked again feeling something snap in side clenching my head, both Dementors closed in on me, I snarled holding my hand out "Bararaq Saiqa" I hissed blinking the flashes out of my eyes as lighting shot out driving the soul suckers off. I looked to my hand what was that, I looked around finding my wand on the ground so picked it up before looking to Dudley half out of it on the ground, I rubbed the side of my head feeling where he hit me.

I eyed the whimpering and shaking tub of flesh before looking around, why would Dementors be here in Little Whinging of all places, I turned hearing running foot steps behind me, hand going for sword before blinking shaking my head I raised my wand.

My eyes widen seeing Mrs Figg the batty cat lady came into view, her grizzled grey hair was escaping from it's hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet half way out of her tartan slippers. I blinked turning a little to hid the wand from the women, hurrying to put it out of sight "didn't put it away idiot boy" she shrieked before looking around as if to find someone "what if there are more of them around? oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Flether" she hissed.

I blinked again what the hell have I slipped into the twilight zone of some thing, "what" I asked the women, she started to wring her hands "he left, left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that just fell of the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look dementors it's just lucky I put Mr Tibbles on the case but we haven't got time to stand around hurry now we've got to get you back oh the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him" she hissed. I narrowed my eyes as my old babysitter, A witch, no a Squib it seems, I tilted my head it seems I am being followed or guarded, I listened as the batty women went on to curse this Flether and moan about what Dumbledore would say, so that is who is having me watched, the why might be snake face. does he have anything to the information block my friends have on me, one where they tell me everything and nothing at the same time.

I sighed moving to the fat lump I call kin with a bit of trouble pulled him to his feet getting the larger boy to lead on me, I held off frowning why dose my body feel like it is the wrong one.

I followed after the batty lady only half listening to her as my head was ponding, I was trying to feel why I felt like I am in the wrong skin or what that magic was that I used to drive the Dementors off.

I watched in amusement as the crazy cat lady beat up a drunken in rags shrieking at him before he vanished in a crack.

the women walked with me to the door before vanishing back home, I rolled my eyes lifting Dudley up a bit more only for him to moan, I watched as he turned green so let out a sigh moving him so he could throw up in the bushes.

I eyed my kin fussing over their spawn having been yelled at already, I held in a sigh rubbing my forehead before crossing my arms leaning back on the counter, I looked to the letters next to me, two from the Improper use of magic, one from Mr Weasley, and the howler for Aunt.

I snorted as I moved up to my pitiful bedroom to send out letters to see if anyone will tell me what is going on, I doubt it though with the info block on me.

I sent Hedwig off with them once she returned before changing into night wear, then falling face first on the lumpy bed closing my eyes to the pounding head, forcing myself to sleep.

I woke with the sun blinking reaching for my glasses putting them on, I blinked again seeing everything fuzzy, I took them off blinking when I could see the room clearly, I sat up hissing catching my feet. I looked down seeing ankles, what the hell these were to big last night, I jumped to my feet almost toppling myself seeing the ground much further down then last night. I moved to the wardrobe on unsteady feet opening the door looking at the broken mirror on the back of it.

I blinked, and blinked again seeing the form looking back at me before laughing, I held my stomach as I looked into the reflexions green/gold eyes, I saw myself smirking eyeing my now long hair falling around me in a curtain of black/purple. oh I am going to have some fun with this, lets see how the world deals with Haidar Jameson Potter-Black, or the rebirth of the Singularity Sinbad, I snorted my younger self locked away all memories to fit in before I could work out the dreams or why I felt odd in my own body.

I gave my image one last smirk, hair up in it Tail, the largest clothes I could find, the jeans fit just about still need a belt to keep them up, the top the only one that doesn't have holes in it a little tight even on my skinny frame. It seems I've jumped to my more adult body in hight standing at 6 foot but still look some what like a teen, I look about 17 not 15.

I moved down the stairs finding my family in the kitchen eating, I eyed them as Auntie turned around, she dropped her plate looking to me eyes wide, I smirked as she whispered "no", I forgot what a hellion I was before locking my emerging self away, before I turned into the weak whipping dog most see these days, when I was Five. I tilted my head seeing Uncle pale coffee cup half way to his mouth, I looked to him getting a flinch "it seem my run in with the dementors unlocked my true self, isn't that grate" I asked purring. I felt my smirk widen as all three flinched "Haidar" Aunt asked fearfully, I truly was a demon child "yes auntie" I asked sweetly getting a whimper, I huffed pushing off the wall getting cringes, It's no fun with them jumping all the time "I need a lift to London" I told my fat uncle getting a shaky nod so left the room for the car grabbing the keys as I passed.

I got out as Vernon stopped "I'll find my own way back" I told him shutting the door, I watched him drive off before heading into the pub, no one looked up as I made my way though, I held off laughing. fools the lot of them, all they see is their boy hero, their weak too small too skinny messy short black hair green eyes hidden behind glasses with a lightening scar hero. not a tall teen with long black/purple hair, gold/green eyes with no scar on show, the thing has faded to next to nothing, that and my past memories are not the only ones I got. I flinched as a few of the dork lords memories flashed through my mind of his trips to the Ally, I pushed them back following an older women out back and into the ally.

I headed to the bank, I looked around seeing the Rukh, I saw more white then black as I headed up the steps, I gave the guards a nod as I passed. I blinked hearing an alarm going off, I didn't do anything, a goblin moved over to me, I felt myself tense, the being held his hands out showing no weapons "If you'd follow me sire" he said, I raised a brow at the title before shrugging. I can call on a Bararaq if need be, I think I can use It again without Baal, I followed the small being deeper into the bank to a set of gold double doors, that a pair of guard opened.

I looked around the office seeing weapons and trophies lining the walls before looking to the oldest goblin I have seen, he was nearly twice as tall at the ones in the front of the bank, wore armour instead of a three piece, his black eyes were watching me, I raised a brow moving to the chairs in front of the desk. I watched as his eyes ran over me before jesting for me to sit, why the in the name of Solomon am I here, I took a seat as the Goblin war chef went back to his paperwork. I eyed it holding off a shudder remembering Ja'far dumping tones of the stuff on me, Hated being stuck in my office finishing it off.

the door opened half hour later drawing me out of my mediation "well I like this look Sinbad" a voice said, I narrowed my eyes before letting out a sigh turning to look over my shoulder at the Magi who chose me as a king then left "hello Yunan" I said as he moved over still looking like he did in my last life.


End file.
